In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit for photographing, in order to prevent disturbance of a photographed image due to a hand shake of a user, it has been proposed that a movable module provided with an optical element such as a lens is supported so as to be capable of being displaced with respect to a fixed body by a spring member and a movable module drive mechanism for correcting the hand shake is structured between the movable module and the fixed body for swinging the movable module (see Patent Literature 1).
Further, in the optical unit described in Patent Literature 1, the movable module includes an optical element unit provided with a lens and the like and a module cover holding the optical element unit and the module cover is formed with an opening part larger the optical element unit. According to this structure, after the module cover is supported by the fixed body through the spring member, the optical element unit is accommodated in the inside of the module cover and, after that, the optical element unit can be fixed in the inside of the module cover by an adhesive or welding. Therefore, the optical element unit provided with a lens and the like can be manufactured in a separated step from another mechanism.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-41418
However, in the structure in which, after the optical element unit has been accommodated in the inside of the module cover, the optical element unit is fixed in the inside of the module cover by an adhesive or welding, the optical element unit inserted into the module cover is required to be held until the adhesion or the welding has been completed and thus considerable time and labor are required for assembling. Further, when the optical element unit is to be fixed in the inside of the module cover, the optical axis may be displaced.
The above-mentioned problems are not limited to the optical unit for photographing provided with the shake correction mechanism but are common to a general optical module in which the movable module is supported by the fixed body so as to be capable of being displaced.